Prince of Magical Creatures
by XxScarredxX
Summary: Dumbledore chose wrong. Now all creatures considered magical are after the true boy-who-lived. Ever since he was young he had an affinity for magical creatures, as his parents cast him aside. But now he had a chance to prove his worth. But... Did he even want to? SLASH Powerful!Gray!Kind!Harry


Title: Prince of Magical Creatures (Suck at titles. So sorry.)

Rated T, may go up in future chapters

Main Pairing: (Soon to be revealed)

Disclaimer: No, you twits, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would have so much slash it wouldn't know what to do with itself and Harry would be Dark.

So now that, that is dealt with, enjoy my story please, and don't be afraid to leave a review! Reviews give me life.

* * *

><p>A man, with ruby eyes and pale skin, with aging features that proved he was once a handsome man, stepped past the magical barriers that were set up to stop him.<p>

He was lucky that the parents were foolish enough to believe they were safe enough to go out. The babysitter, a young woman, glared at him defiantly, standing in front of the cribs that held the two, twin baby boys.

He sighed through his nose, his wand poised at the ready. "Do move out of the way, killing you would be pointless." She didn't move and he shrugged as the emerald green light erupted from the wooden tip of his wand and shot towards her, alighting her features, before she crumpled to the ground, losing all signs of life. One child began to bawl, tears sliding down his cheeks in thick droplets.

The other, however, watched the man closely, something akin to curiosity in his eyes- eyes the same color of the Killing Curse- vivid emerald eyes. The ruby-eyed man watched him for a moment, he could see the power that seemed to roll off of the young child and shook his head.

"If only you were not who you were, I would've taken you as an heir. You are truly powerful. What a shame." He shot the curse, startled when a bright blue light immediately enveloped the child and reflected the curse to the one who cast it. The home rumbled and a piece of wood sliced the baby's twin's cheek twice, forming a 'V'. The man let out an agonized scream as his body crumbled. The last thing he saw was the baby's wide eyes.

Later, when the parents came home, an elderly man on their heels, they took care of the baby with the newly forming 'V' shaped scar. The old man, then raised the child to the ceiling and proclaimed him the new Saviour of the Wizarding World, ignoring the child who cried silently with a lightning shaped cut on his forehead that bled as it ached with the dark magic fusing with it. As the world celebrated the wrong person, their true Saviour was pushed to the side and forgotten.

* * *

><p>As the dark clouds rolled overhead, casting a dark shadow across the fields and the manor where the Potter family resided, most of the family inside, a young boy sat on the grassy floor of the dark forest that sat beside the Manor. He was a truly beautiful child. His ebony hair fell onto his shoulders in dark, silky curls, his bangs falling to form a curtain over his eyes.<p>

Oh, his eyes were gorgeous... The colour of the rarest, shiniest emeralds, and they emitted power that rolled off him in waves, but in their depths they held a sad loneliness. His snow pale skin contrasted perfectly with his hair and eyes and gave off an ethereal glow.

He wore dark clothing, a dark gray shirt and black shorts. Around this beautiful boy were creatures of all kinds, but he didn't even care as he leaned against the ancient dragon that resided in the forest, who cracked open one, large wise golden eye before sighing through its nose, a cloud of smoke billowing up into the air, as the boy ran his hands over his midnight scales.

The mighty creature simply closed it's eyes again and listened along with all the various creatures as they listened to him sing the soft melody of a sad tune. A large silver and raven wolf had rested is head in the boy's lap and gave a whine of contentment when the boy began to card his fingers through his hair. The large snake that was draped around his neck let out a lazy hiss, and the boy stopped singing to listen, almost chuckling in amusement when the fairies, doxies, baby dragon, wolves and fellow snakes hissed angrily at the snake.

"_Harrissson, it's about to rain..." _The snake had said, skillfully ignoring the others. The boy-Harrrison- glanced upwards at the sky, that had darkened considerably as time passed. "_I sssee, thank you Sephron._" He replied, being gifted with Parseltongue and smiled, when Sephron hissed his happiness about being thanked.

"Harry!" One of the fairies said in its melodic voice, darting over closer to his face, tiny palms touching his cheeks. "Yes?" He asked. "Can we please stay in your room while it rains?" The fairy asked shyly. For the first time during the entire time he had been with them, a look of worry flashed over his eyes. "...Alright." The fairies cheered and spun around his head, the dust that coated their wings falling onto his hair, the sparkles lightening his dark locks.

He hugged the wolf and the dragon, promising to come back as soon as he could, hissed a goodbye to the snakes, and the doxies gave him small hugs before flying off. And so, Harry followed to fairies out of the forest, and back to his house, entering the manor, without a sound.

He passed the barely open door to the parlor and didn't even spare a sideways glance at the trio in the room. His 'family'. His mother, Lily Marie Potter née Evans, smiled, her fiery, scarlet locks tied up in a high ponytail, loose strands falling into her green eyes that was dull in comparison to her son's.

Her small body leaned into her husband's and she smiled lovingly at Harry's brother. James was a handsome man, with hazel eyes and messy, untamable, raven hair. He had a strong build from his years as a Quidditch seeker and an Auror. He had a teasing demeanor from his years of pranking. They both smiled and laughed as they watched the boy in the ground, playing with his practice wand. He had the fiery hair of his mother but styled in the messy way of his father, with the same hazel eyes as the man too.

They looked like the perfect little family of three, even though the family was one of four. They reached Harry's room, a small room compared to the others, though big enough, on the other side of the house, far away from the rest of his family. The small, magical, creatures all seated themselves somewhere in the room, facing the bed, where Harry sat.

"Hey...will you all sing with me?" He asked suddenly, smiling, at their awed faces as they nodded enthusiastically. Soon, the room was filled with beautiful voices, singing a beautiful melody that simply whispered magic. The fairies' wings flapped absently, giving off dust and sparkles that floated about, enhancing the magical feel. They sang nothing and everything, as the rain fell, pounding against the grassy floors outside, raising a mist that covered an inch above the ground. Harry blinked, as he felt a yawn slip past his lips. The fairies all giggled as he blushed. "Go to sleep Harry!" One of the fairies ordered and he smiled as he moved to oblige. "G'Night..." He whispered before sleep reigned over his mind.

The fairies exchanged looks and discussed something briefly, the Dark fairies bringing up an idea. They knew that Harry was a very powerful wizard, probably even the Saviour of the Wizarding World, not his stupid brother. So, why not spread the word?

About the young wizard who was not biased in his opinions of the magical creatures. the Light fairies nodded solemnly and shook hands with their counter-parts before pressing tiny fairy kisses to Harry's forehead.

Little did he know, that night, once the rain ceased, all the fairies flew to the Potter forest and beyond to tell creatures about a beautiful boy, whose very voice spoke magic, who was powerful, yet caring, unlike all the other wizards.

Curiosity grew, and within a month, there was not a single magical creature- Veela, Elf, Werewolf, Vampire, Siren, who hadn't heard of Harrison Potter. They wanted to meet him soon, to make their own judgement of the child. It was a truly rare occurrence for the magical creatures, both smiled and frowned upon would find such rapt interest in a wizard, for they believed wizards were corrupt, power-crazed imbeciles, who were biased and bigoted.

But this... They hoped that they wouldn't be disappointed. All the while, the Wizarding World remained blind and oblivious as they praised the wrong twin.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Bye!<p> 


End file.
